Percy and Annabeth
by Percy-Maximum-Leven
Summary: Just read it..


**H****ey people! My first Fan fiction I've been waiting for 2 days now to write this…I hope you like it… Rated Mature for Sexual themes and content. The story is that Percy and Annabeth are both 21 years of age, and are at the Olympian Solstice party. **

I got my suit ready, and jumped down from the ledge, landing on a pillow. I walked around the palace for a while, until Gods started showing up at the place, then Grover came with his girlfriend, Nico and Hades, and Thalia and the other huntresses. Then, what I was waiting for: I saw Annabeth. She was wearing a pink and green summer dress with a Yankees cap. I couldn't stop my self from seeing that her breasts were bigger then usual…maybe she was wearing pads….Then again, I haven't seen her in over a year…She walked up to me. "Hey sea weed brain!" She said with enthusiasm. "Uh…hi…Annabeth…"I stammered. I think she blushed a little. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the palace garden. She looked me up and down and looked displeased. "You don't know how to clean up…" She shook her head and sat down, her hair flowing under her cap a bit. I sat down next to her. Being away for a year really gets you thinking things…and honestly…I'm not proud of them all. She noticed I was staring at her breast, and she covered up herself with her arms and turned away from me. "Oh! Annabeth I'm sorry! It's just...I couldn't think of something to...And you…." But she cut me off. "Do you want to see them?" She had uncertainty in her voice, but she sounded eager to ask it. I didn't have time to respond, as soon as I opened my mouth, she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to the nearest closet. She lay down on the floor. "Come at me Percy, I won't mind one bit." She smiled a small smile. I found myself come at her on the floor. Soon, we were making out with no holding back. She tried to force me away once but I forced myself onto her. She moaned, and laughed, and we were having fun. She pulled me tighter to her; she made me put my hands on her body. And it was fun. Soon after, we broke apart and she took off my shirt. She just laughed as she did it. She rubbed her hands all over my chest, and put her feet up over onto my neck, and we kissed more and more. She unzipped the top of her dress and showed me her breasts. They jiggled a bit, and the nipples of them were pointy. She bent my head down and I kissed them, circling my tongue around the nipples. She forced my head downward and moaned as I sucked and licked. She pulled my head away, and I whipped lipstick off my mouth. She pulled off the rest of her dress, and she took off her panties, which had Greek letters on them. "Ok Percy, now you see what I have, but one question: Do you have a condom?" She looked at me sympathetically and she sat up. I thought for a moment, and said "Hold on..." And I burst open the door and ran outside. I heard the door slam as I grabbed my backpack and ran back into the closet. When I got in, I closed the door, locked it, and turned around to see Thalia. At first I was running through explanations why my shirt was off, Annabeth was naked, and her dress was ripped and thrown on a box. But then Thalia said "You couldn't wait for me?" And she took off her chain jacket, and her black swaid bra. She went over to annabeth, who now was chained in handcuffs on the wall. How did this happen in 2 minutes I was gone? She started kissing Annabeth. Well this was a surprise for me…I just went along with it. I took the Condom package and pulled down my jeans, to put it on. Thalia broke my hand off of my path and said "I don't want that..." She ripped it out of my hand and threw it on the ground. She ran her fingers down and grabbed my penis. I have had no body touch that area before….

**T****hanks for your votes back on now I feel fully functional…okay well here is the first of many chapters ill be making…but until I find something to continue with (By the way, send me ideas) I'm going to do my Left 4 Dead parody I thought of a while back… SEND COMMENTS!!!**


End file.
